After the Miracle
by WindsweptZariel
Summary: Keith is recovering after his brush with death. He and Allura are deciding what will be the next step in their relationship. Doom has found out the atmosphere has changed on the planet Keith was saved so they go to investigate. Everything ties together.
1. Default Chapter

After the Miracle  
  
This takes place after my story "Miracle" Hence the name  
  
Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP and not me! However, any original characters are mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Well this is it! This is the planet of the fall of Commander Kogane and Black Lion!" Lotor laughed triumphantly.  
  
"You forget this was our plan!" Merla sneered referring to herself and the old sorceress, Witch Hagar, sitting next to her.  
  
"You...Women! Always trying to take over and run the show!" retorted Lotor.  
  
"That's because you are always gumming things up and we women are left to clean up your messes!" Merla charged.  
  
Lotor just sneered back at her. It was no use arguing with Merla, his supposed betrothed. Besides, the death of Keith was enough to make him so happy he didn't want to argue and he even kissed Merla when he found out!  
  
Seven weeks ago Merla mostly came up with the plan and Hagar designed the robeast that would relentlessly target one lion in particular, Black Lion, and destroy it. The whole measure was a success in their minds. What they didn't know was that Keith survived and Black Lion regenerated itself.  
  
They were visiting the planet because they received word that the atmosphere on the planet had changed since that incident and were determining whether it may be a good planet for them to take over.  
  
Merla, Lotor, Hagar, and four other crew members we flying over the surface of the planet making observations. The planet was lush and green. By preliminary observations it was a perfect planet for habitation. It was full of life except there were no humans or humanoids to deal with so they could start from scratch.  
  
A sensor went off.  
  
"Is it time to explore the planet?" Merla questioned.  
  
"No Milady" replied one of the crew members. "Something seems a little off about the planet. That's why the sensor went off."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to send one of you goons down there to check things out." Merla stated.  
  
"Cret and Zino, Go get your spacesuits on and go down to the surface!" She commanded.  
  
Cret and Zino departed on a transport ship and headed down to the surface. They exited their craft and walked around a little. They sent some samples of the planet's soil and vegetation up to Merla's ship.  
  
Suddenly, they began to asphyxiate. Each held their hands up to their throat confused because they were in spacesuits. Zino dropped to the ground followed by Cret. They struggled, but died within seconds of each other. Upon seeing this Merla and the others fled in their spaceship and headed back to Doom.  
  
There was a faint figure in the background behind a tree with her hand raised as if she had caused the men's deaths. She put her hand down and disappeared into the woods without being seen.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming up... Keith and Allura have expressed their love to each other but now what?  
  
What does this planet have to do with their future together?  
  
Finally, who is the mysterious figure behind the tree?  
  
Many answers coming on my next chapter of After the Miracle! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. Being a mom of four and writing is difficult.

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP and not me! However, any original characters are mine.

After the Miracle

Chapter 2

Allura looked out the window in Keith's room and sighed. It was eight o'clock in the morning, one week since he had returned from the brink of death. She had brought breakfast to him but he had not awoken yet. Normally Keith was up and ready to go by six o'clock but since the incident that nearly killed him he had been sleeping more. His initial recovery had been amazingly quick. Usually people being shot down from their air vehicles from high altititudes don't survive let alone have healed broken bones in five weeks. However, Keith was no ordinary person and Black Lion was no ordinary aircraft.

Allura was truly the one who saved him. Her faith had kept him from perishing. She looked away from the window when she heard Keith stir. She walked over to him. She was dressed in a light blue jumpsuit and had her hair in a braid that hung down her right side. She sat down beside him and gently caressed his cheek as he slowly began to awaken.

"Good morning." She said half-seductively but not meaning to sound that way.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He sat up in bed and lovingly kissed her. They kissed for a long minute when Allura broke the kiss.

"Uh," she said blushing "You really need to eat. You still haven't gained the weight back that you lost."

"Funny, that wasn't the first thing I thought about when I opened my eyes and felt your hand on my cheek. It certainly wasn't what I was thinking about while kissing you." He said slyly.

"Then what were you thinking about?" She asked teasingly.

"I can't tell you now, but I'll show you when the time is right." He answered mysteriously.

"And when will that be?" She asked.

He looked back at her. He still was a little stunned that she actually loved him and they could be together. She was so beautiful, loving and faithful. He found it hard to believe he could be loved that much by someone let alone a princess! He longed to show her the full extent of his love but he promised himself as a young man to wait until he was married to express this kind of love to someone. He didn't know how difficult it would be to hold back. Still, he respected Allura and knew he wanted to be with her forever so he was willing to wait.

"Wait" he said aloud without realizing it.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Said Allura confusingly.

"I mean we have to wait to fully express our love. Ar-are you ok with that?" He hesitated.

"You mean until we get married?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I'll wait for you. I've been waiting for you all my life." She said and gently kissed him.

"You know you don't make it easy for me." He said amusingly. "I could just marry you tomorrow."

"You want to?" Allura asked.

"You know we can't do that. I'm not fully recovered and the danger of Doom still lurks out there. I want to be sure Arus is stabilized and we are not in danger. Just imagine what Lotor would do if he found out we were getting married." He said.

"What if we are never out of danger?" she asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I don't know why, but I feel it in my heart that Arus will be free and soon." He responded gently wiping her tears away. "But if it isn't, I will do whatever it takes to be with you. I feel that determined now more than I have ever felt about anything in my life!"

He kissed her deeply again, but was interrupted by a loud growling sound in his stomach.

Allura laughed. "It sounds like your stomach is determined to eat!"

He just smiled as she went to get his food.

Keith watched as Allura went over to get his food, he noticed something about her gait. She wasn't walking funny, but there was something familiar about it. He hadn't noticed her walk much before-usually he was focused on his work. However, he had been paying much more attention to her lately and something about it was striking a cord with him.

'She walks like...' he thought but was interrupted by her placing the food tray in front of him.

Allura noticed the questionable face on him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He looked up at her widening his eyes as if waking from a daze.

"Uh...No. I guess I just need some coffee." He replied taking a sip. He didn't know how to explain what he was thinking in reference to her walk. He couldn't even pinpoint why he took notice of it in the first place. There was no reason, he thought, for going in to it now. He took a bite of his food and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "What?" she asked slyly.

"These are just my favorite pancakes." He said not knowing what else to say. They _were_ his favorite- banana walnut.

"I knew you liked them and I figured they would help you get your strength back." She said.

"Thank you...for _everything, _Allura"He told her making her blush.

"You've already thanked me, Keith. Besides, if that angel hadn't been summoned you wouldn't be here today." She said.

"Allura," he replied "You're forgetting your prayers are what summoned her in the first place."

Allura slightly nodded. "What was she like?"

Keith thought about her for a moment. Maybe that's who Allura seemed to be walking like. That would make sense he thought. But he couldn't remember her walk at all. He just could remember her kindness and her soothing voice.

"She was very kind." He responded slowly "I remember her voice was very soothing. She even made herself resemble you, she said, to help me to heal faster."

He continued. "It's weird. I remember the transition of the planet better than her. It's almost as if she's the embodiment of that transition. First the planet was quite dead and the air was barely breathable. Then each day I noticed new plants growing. Eventually, there were birds and animals. It basically destroyed my view on evolution." They laughed.

"I really want to take you there. I feel like we _need_ to go there for some reason. All five of us, not just you and me. I want to go there as soon as possible." He finished.

"Yeah," Allura agreed seeing the determination in his eyes. "I think we need to go there too. Do you think this planet has anything to do with the fact that we've not been attacked by Doom lately? I mean they know you're out of commission. They still think your dead as far as I know. They've had the perfect opportunity."

"I think Arus must have some guardian angels watching over it. That's for sure!" He said.

"Let's get the others and arrange to go to...What's the name of this planet?" Allura asked.

Keith replied. "Well, I guess we could name it after the angel who took care of me there. How about _Philana_?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's chart a course for Philana!" Allura stated strongly.

They both smiled.

Meanwhile on Doom...

Merla and Lotor are talking in a lounge-type room. They are discussing the incident on Philana.

"I just don't get it!" Lotor shouted. "All our sensors showed that the planet was habitable!"

"Lotor, calm down." Merla stated coolly. She was wearing a black leather outfit as usual and had her hands on her hips.

"Cret and Zino were not much of a loss. Don't be so soft hearted." She teased.

Lotor sneered. "That's not the point. We could have used that planet!"

"I guess the ghost of Keith is just haunting that planet and he doesn't want us there. Maybe he has telepathic powers beyond the grave." She suggested.

"You think it's Keith who did that?" Lotor asked.

Merla snickered. "I was just joking. But maybe there's some truth to that.'

Lotor was not amused. He got up from his chair and began pacing in the room.

"We must conquer that planet!!" He said angrily.

Merla sighed "Boy, first your saying 'We _could_ have used that planet'; now your saying 'We must conquer that planet' the minute I mention Keith. He really gets to you doesn't he?"

Lotor just gave her a dirty look and went back to pacing. Then he stopped.

"Yes!" He shouted. "That planet _will_ be part of the Drule Supremacy! And I will make it happen!"  
  
He began to talk softer looking out into the distance. "And I know just what to do."

Merla tried to read his mind but she couldn't. He was good at hiding his thoughts from her when he was very determined. She was about to ask him what his plans were when he walked out of the room.

'I _will_ find out what he's up to.' She thought. 'I will!'

To be continued...


End file.
